He Cheats
by Jemi Obsessed
Summary: While rehearsing for a world tour with Mitchie, Shane finds out that she's dating a bad boy. Too bad she didn't know just how bad he was. Smitchie! Based on the rumors that Demi is dating Dirk Mai.


**a/n: okay, I just had to write this. It's based on the Demi Dirk Disaster(what us Jemi fans call the belief that Demi is dating Dirk Mai) and it's in Shane's pov at first, then at the very end, it's Mitchie's. Of course, there is no proof that in real life that Demi is dating Dirk Mai, but that picture of them kissing looked too realistic for my liking and I'm very disappointed in Demi's choice of man.**

**Enough of my ranting. Enjoy! Peace. HOPE. Jemi Obsessed.**

HE CHEATS

Shane's POV

---

I walked down the hallway to my dressing room, wrapping my arms around my waist, partly to make myself feel whole, but mostly to keep warm. I just had a concert rehearsal with Mitchie, we were going on a summer tour together.

Great, right? Nope. It would be great if she wasn't taking her good for nothing boyfriend with her. I found out that they were dating the day we reunited to start rehearsing for the tour. I was shocked. Mitchie was so…sweet, innocent, and beautiful, yet she goes and gets herself a guy who I know has pictures of nude girls in his office and looks like a walking wall of graffiti.

And I just got bad vibes from the guy. He strikes me as a womanizer, or a guy who wants to hook up with every girl he sees. But Mitchie seems happy with him and that all I want. Her to be happy.

But her happiness is killing me, pushing me deeper into this hole of darkness that I've made for myself. Every time I see them kiss, hug, or laugh together, my heart loses a piece.

I'm jealous. I know I am, I don't deny it. Everyone knows that I've fallen for her. Hard. I'm like a guitar, begging to be played, but then I'm smashed into pieces.

I look towards his office for a second and stop. Something sickening lies in front of my eyes. The good for nothing is kissing a girl. And she's not Mitchie. She's a blonde. His hands are dangerously close to her personals and she seems pretty into it.

I walk towards my dressing room, walking faster than I had been before. He was cheating on Mitchie. Willingly cheating on Mitchie. And she had no clue. Panic mode instantly took over me. I couldn't tell Mitchie, she'd break down. But if I didn't tell her, he'd continue to cheat on her and she would have no idea.

I pulled out my iPod and blasted the music while I stared at the walls. I'm not sure how long I sat there thinking until Nate and Caitlyn came in, telling me that I had a solo to rehearse.

All during rehearsal, I couldn't stop thinking about it. In the middle of a song, I saw him walk in with a smirk on his face. Without thinking, I jumped off the stage and walked over towards him.

"Hey!"

He looked at me and offered a fake smile. "Hey, superstar, what do you want?"

"I know that you're cheating on Mitchie."

"Really? How'd you find out?"

"You left your door open."

"Well, ain't that stupid of me! Tell me, are you gonna tell Mitch?" He inched closer to me.

"I'm thinking about it."

"Well, if you tell her, I'm gonna have to punch your face in."

"I'm not afraid of you." I could tell that he was going to beat me up right now, whether or not I told Mitchie. "You think I'm scared of you just because you have fifty tattoos all over yourself. I'm not."

"Scared or not, I'm still gonna punch your face in."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, I've got security."

"Exactly, you need security and I don't. Tell me, Shaney, if you want Mitchie to be happy, then you shouldn't tell her that I'm cheating, should you? That would totally ruin her happiness, don't you think?"

I looked down. That would make Mitchie unhappy, but she had a right to know that this jerk was just using her for fame and nothing else. But before I could answer that, something met my stomach forcefully and everything went black.

---

Mitchie's POV

I walked into the stadium and smiled as Shane started singing 'Gotta Find You'. Suddenly he jumped off stage and yelled at someone in an unfriendly way.

I walked closer and noticed that it was Dirk. I scooted closer so I could hear what they were saying.

"I know that you're cheating on Mitchie."

"Really? How'd you find out?"

"You left your door open."

"Well, ain't that stupid of me! Tell me, are you gonna tell Mitch?" He inched closer to Shane.

"I'm thinking about it."

"Well, if you tell her, I'm gonna have to punch your face in."

"I'm not afraid of you. You think I'm scared of you just because you have fifty tattoos all over yourself. I'm not."

"Scared or not, I'm still gonna punch your face in."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, I've got security."

"Exactly, you need security and I don't. Tell me, Shaney, if you want Mitchie to be happy, then you shouldn't tell her that I'm cheating, should you? That would totally ruin her happiness, don't you think?"

I couldn't believe it. That bastard was cheating on me! Then he was threatening to beat Shane up. I walked over to where they were and gasped as Dirk punched Shane in the gut.

Dirk looked up at me. "Mitch, he was threatening to beat me up, you really shouldn't hang with this guy."

I smirked. "Really? I'd rather hang with Shane than date a cheater. We're done Dirk." I smiled widely as I kicked him in a place where no guy wants to be kicked. "I don't think you're gonna be using that anymore."

I bent down next to Shane as a few security guards came and took a look at the scene and ended up taking my now ex-boyfriend away. I took Shane's hand. "Shane…are you alright?"

His eyes flickered open. "Mitchie? How'd you get here? Never mind. Look, I have to tell you something…"

"I know, Shane. I broke up with him."

Shane got a goofy grin on his face that I hadn't seen for months. "Well then, I'm glad to see you, Mitchie!"

I laughed. "Hey, Shane…why did you, um, why did you stand up for me?"

"Well, Mitch, you know I don't get punched just for anybody."

"Shane, I'm being serious."

"Fine, I never liked him. Truth is, the day you came back, I was going to ask you out. But then you surprised me with _him_. Mitchie, I love you, I haven't been the same since I found out about Dirk. But…now that you broke up, I feel like there's a weight off of my back." He offered a weak smile.

"Shane…I…love you too."

He smiled a mega-watt smile as I bent down to kiss him. It was everything I'd ever imagined. Passion, sparks…Shane.

So even though Dirk may have taken away four months of my life, he kinda helped me. He helped me get Shane, the guy I should've been dating all along.

---

**a/n: so…bad??? Good???? I kinda liked it. I'm not sure what YOU think, so please let me know!**


End file.
